


Night Luck

by Lunaraven0



Series: OneShots [5]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraven0/pseuds/Lunaraven0
Summary: The King asked Bing on a date.





	Night Luck

"King! Where are we going?"  
  
It was late. The trees above them blocked out the moon, making hard to see, even with night vision on.  
  
"Come on!" The King hopped from tree to tree, moving quickly. "Hurry up or we'll miss it!" Bing had to run to keep up with him.  
  
"What!?"  
  
The King stopped at a small clearing. A dead tree stood in the middle, trunk split down the middle and broken open. The inside had rotten away, leaving a patch of grass inside. A light, unbloomed flower of some kind grew in the center.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"You said people sometimes take people to really pretty places on dates. This was the prettiest place I could think of!" He looked into the clearing. "There!" The king hopped down and dragged Bing over to the flower, laying on the ground in front of it. "Lay down, so it can get the light."  
  
Bing did so. "What is it?"  
  
"It doesn't have a name, but I like to call it the Nightluck."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause it only blooms on the full moon at night, and I think its good luck to watch it bloom." He pointed at it. "See! It's happening!"  
  
The flower seemed to be glowing, slightly expanding. The King watched it with wide eyes. Then, the flower burst open in less than a second.  
  
"Whoa." It was beautiful. The rounded petals glowed with a pale white light. They had splotches of red and orange covering it like thrown paint. The inside had a bunch of little fluffy black things. Some of the fluffy black things floated out with the movement of the petals. "Are those seeds?"  
  
"Yeah. They always float far away from here, though. I've never seen another one of these flowers."  
  
Neither of them said anything for a minute. They just watched the flower exist.  
  
Then the King leaned over to Bing and kissed his cheek. Bing blushed. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"It just felt right. Did you not want me to?"  
  
"No, no! It was, uh, great!" The blush on Bing's face had reached his ears. _Holy shit this is actually happening. I am actually on a date with him, doing actual date things with him. What the fuck._  
  
"Do you want me to do it again?"  
  
"Uhhh, I think so? If you want to go ahead."  
  
The King leaned over again and kissed Bing once more, this time on the lips. He gently cradled Bing's chin as he did, tilting it up slightly.  
  
Bing thought his core was going to explode. _Holyshit_. He didn't really notice when the King broke away. He simply fell against the King's chest, kinda shocked. "Wooaahhh."  
  
"I told you the flower was good luck."  



End file.
